The Celestial's Deaths
by BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: First installment of the Blessed Recovery Trilogy. Waka is trying to find the courage to tell someone something but his world turns upside down when he does a terrible mistake. AmmyxWaka
1. In The Heavens

YAY! My first fanfic I did all by myself-celebrate- lol  
I haven't seen many Okami fanfics being submitted so i thought, why not?  
I'm taking a short break from my story The Chosen Rider for now. My brain storm finished while at school (damnit!)  
Ammy and Waka make a cute pairing in my opinion and Amaterasu and Waka are human on this (look human).  
If its rubbish please tell me in a polite way. Us wolves don't like loud voices or bad insults.  
Enough with rambling, on to the story. btw i don't own any characters in this chapter.

* * *

**In The Heavens**

Waka was in a small problem. He loved Amaterasu but she was a god so he thought he will never be loved by her. He was used to being by himself but once he had seen Amaterasu his heart skipped a beat.

He didn't know anything about love since he stayed behind on the Celestial Plain to drive the Ark of Yamato away if they needed to run away. He didn't want to talk about it fearing that he would anger the gods or become a disgrace to his kind. He hadn't seen the rest of the Moon Tribe for a while. He was the only one left behind.

Yet, he had a bad feeling. Not too long ago he prophesized that a big battle will befall on the heavenly land and only a couple will survive. He was going to tell Amaterasu this but his voice sealed off before he could speak. His nervousness was preventing him from speaking to Amaterasu.

He sighed. He could tell the other Celestials but he wanted to tell Amaterasu first. She was playing with the other young Celestials; she loved children but hasn't got any of her own. Her hair were like wings off a bird like every other Celestial's hair, her dress was blinding white with red markings on. She was the Sun God so Waka thought it was only natural that he loved her.

He looked away from Amaterasu trying to stop thinking about her. There were plenty of stars in the sky tonight but he was sure that one star was a lot bigger than the rest. He blinked and the star was even bigger! He wasn't dreaming but that big star wasn't a star. As it came closer Waka could make it out, a mountain with a bell on it, eight long armoured necks and eight heads with a different element per head. A demon!

He ran towards Amaterasu ignoring his fears. The Sun God looked at him oddly and the young Celestials ran off to find their parents.

"Ma Cherie!" Waka yelled at Amaterasu before she turned to walk away. "Big trouble. A demon is coming!" Even in his panicked state he still had a hint of French in his speech.

Before Amaterasu could answer, thousands of demons appeared out of nowhere and panic set in. Waka saw the demon star was massive and looked unstoppable but he promised to the Moon Tribe that he will protect the Gods at all cost. He ran towards the eight-headed demon who called himself Orochi before he flung the Celestials like they were rag dolls. He pulled out his sword (originally a flute) Pillow Talk and his other sword and readied himself for battle.

Orochi laughed as Waka jumped towards him and tried to slice his head off but Orochi was protected by a barrier. Waka was sent back and bashed into one of Orochi's head (I think it was fire). He managed to land on his feet but he was heavily winded. He got his breath back and tried to attack Orochi again but (again) he was sent back but then the poison head, which had been attacking another Celestial, turned its poison mist on him and he landed flat on his back and went sick on the floor.

Amaterasu had been attacking the smaller demons but once she saw Waka's sick on the floor she leapt to his aid. He was paralyzed and struggled to breathe. She had a brush and a divine instrument but if you knew Amaterasu that would be all she needed.

"Ma...Cherie..." Waka struggled to speak but he was determined to say his words. "Orochi...can only be...defeated by...the chosen...one called...Nagi." Amaterasu was confused. There was no Celestial called Nagi.

"Is he a mortal from the earth?" Amaterasu asked in a comforting voice.

"In a...place called...Kamiki Village...protected by a...sacred tree..." Waka vomited again and he wheezed as he tried to speak again but he was too weak.

"Silence dear one." Amaterasu tried to comfort him. She did one thing he will never forget. She kissed Waka on his cheek and, even though his skin was getting pale, his cheeks blushed a bright red colour. Amaterasu jumped towards Orochi and made time slow down with her power. She tried to Power Slash his neck but it only did a scratch. A Cherry Bomb was a bad idea but she summoned a gust of wind to blow the poison and fire away from Waka.

No matter what attack she used, Orochi's barrier would always deflect it. Waka tried to stand but vomited even more. He wasn't going to be much help. Amaterasu remembered what Waka had told her.

_Orochi can only be defeated by the power of the chosen one, Nagi who lives in Kamiki Village._

She only had one option. She put her divine instrument in front as a shield and charged at Orochi, knocking him down towards the earth. Amaterasu fell down with him and her body burst into white flames.

Waka managed to stand up and see Amaterasu burst into white flames.

"AMATERASU!!!" Waka shouted and tried to reach for her but she was too far away. For the first time, he could feel tears fall down his cheek. His world had turned upside down. His fair maiden had fallen down to her death with the demon.

He turned around to see the Celestials fighting a losing battle.

"Everybody!" Waka tried to get everyone's attention and, even if they are battling demons, he knew they could hear him. "Get inside the Ark of Yamato NOW!" the message worked and slowly the Celestials made their way to the ark. Waka was last in and closed the door quickly. He made his way to the steering wheel and drove the Ark of Yamato away from the bloody aftermath.

* * *

To be continued (hopefully) 

How's that for my first fanfic I submitted? Two simple letters. R&R though you've already read it (i hope).  
Aaarrghh! Just review please.-puppy dog eyes-


	2. In The Ark of Yamato

I tried to make this chapter longer but there isn't much to write about inside the ark so sorry.  
Isis:_still you could make it sound dramatic.  
_I did sort of but then it could give people nightmares if I describe in detail.  
Not much AmmyxWaka here since Ammy isn't with Waka.

* * *

Inside the Ark of Yamato

Waka couldn't believe it. His lover who had kissed him goodbye has been killed by a demon. She sacrificed herself for the sake of her people. He had trouble steering the ark, he was still shaking from both the shock and Orochi's poison. He also couldn't believe that Amaterasu did love him too because she never kissed anyone unless she meant it.

He tried to stop thinking about it so he could concentrate on driving the Ark of Yamato to safety, where he did not know for sure but he thought that the Moon Tribe will find them and help them. Oh how wrong he is.

"Young member of the Moon Tribe," a Celestial asks Waka looking worried. "Where is Okami Amaterasu?" Waka couldn't answer. "I saw her come to your aid when you fell sick but then she disappeared."

"Ma chérie…she…" Waka felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "I told her how…to defeat that…that beast and…she…" Waka couldn't bring himself to say it but he didn't need to.

"She sacrificed herself for you." Waka slowly nodded. "You loved her and she felt the same way about you. She told me how she always wondered what you have under your wig." He felt his cheeks go red but his skin was too pale to be noticed. He had a slight coughing fit but the Celestial patted his back to put an end to those wretched coughs that hurt his throat.

The Celestial left Waka to steer the ark alone but he was certain that he heard quiet screams coming from deep down the ark. He thought that it was one of those young Celestials crying of fear and wanting to go back home. In fact it was a strong and brave Celestial (like Hercules) who was screaming of fear and pain. Waka tried to blot the scream out but it got louder and more screams were coming from the door the Celestial who came to comfort him went back through. He got his sword with his left hand and kept Pillow Talk close in his right. He didn't know how he could use his sword if he had trouble steering the Ark of Yamato.

The door burst open and a wounded Celestial, with his back to Waka, fell backwards and cried in pain. Waka was going to come to his aid if it wasn't for two demons appearing after the Celestial. One had a kettle as a body, a snake as a tail, tiger legs and a gorilla like head. The other was a crow crossed with a professional swordsman. Waka looked at the kettle demons tail with rage in his eyes, he was sick of slithering excuses for worms! He pulled out Pillow Talk and jumped straight at the kettle demon.

He swung Pillow Talk at the kettle demon but bounced off but he was sure the demon nearly lost his balance. Waka tried again, this time with both swords and the demon lost his balance. This was the best opportunity to kill the demon so he took it, with one slash from Pillow Talk the kettle demon was cut in half and disappeared in a puff of flowers. The swordsman demon still didn't consider Waka much of a threat since it was so good at sword fighting but it didn't know that Waka was just as good. It would've helped if he wasn't so ill. He again had a coughing fit.

The demon waited impatiently for Waka's coughing fit to finish (demons attacking a defenceless warrior was called being a coward). Once Waka recovered he cursed in French and charged at the crow demon. The demon was fast to react and blocked Waka's attack but Waka dogged every attack the swordsman threw at him.

Suddenly, the ark shook and, when Waka caught a look through the window, he saw the land coming closer and closer. The ark's rudder must've broken off! Waka took immediate action and, while the demon was distracted by the view, he kicked the demon (somewhere painful) and tripped it up. He then went through the door and (somehow) managed to get by the bloody war between the demons and the Celestials. Once he reached the door he kicked it open and he fell towards the earth.

Waka always knew his pink wing-like wig will come in handy as he used them to glide to land in a place filled with soft and not very cold snow. He looked up to see the Ark of Yamato crash into a lake by the sounds of it. He just stood there cold in the snow, feeling completely guilty of the Celestials death. He saw them being killed not fighting before he opened the door and he figured something out.

The Moon Tribe never came to their aid because they didn't want to. Waka loved a god and they knew it so they left him to die with the Celestials. The ship they built he was told was an escape. It was actually a prison ship used to transport monsters they were trained to kill. He was a member and he fell for a trick his kind pulled for the Celestials.

Waka ran to find a nearby village so he could warn them about the danger because he knew the demons will be free to destroy this world if he left them to do so.

Waka arrived at a small village that had people wearing weird masks of some animals. One person, who had a mask of a red wolf (the Moon Tribe respected wolves since they were said to be gods of the forest) came to inspect him. He looked strong and probably had great leadership like a wolf, a long fluffy red cloak and a staff with a wolf tail as the handle.

"Bonjour," Waka said friendly like but couldn't mask his worry or guilt in his voice. "Big…trouble at…a lake…" those words had spent Waka his last strength and he collapsed into the snow. The person with the wolf mask ordered his people to take Waka to his hut and to try and help him wake up. Maybe when he wakes up will they get their answers for the curse?

* * *

To be continued (again) 

The next chapter will have Amaterasu and Waka so I'll try and write it down as quick as possible.  
Isis:_Type it as quick as possible you mean?  
_You know what I mean. Review please it does help sometimes.


	3. In the Land of Mortals

I have done some adjustments here since some people got confused.  
Ammy is back in this chapter people-cheers- just like i promised.  
This chapter is definately longer than the others. AmmyxWaka stuff is back!  
BTW i made Hozumi and Shaberi up coz i thought it would be interesting.  
Ishaku isn't with Ammy yet since this is just after a couple of days after she fell to the earth.  
I won't write a story on Tuesday again since I ramble a lot. On to the story.

* * *

In The Land of Mortals

"Run! I…It's… IT'S SHIRANUI!" The shop keeper yelled as he saw the white wolf. People ran like the world was soon coming to an end but the white wolf was used to this. Okami Amaterasu had been feared and hated around Nippon since her physical body burst into flames and her soul transformed into a white wolf with red markings.

People didn't have faith in the gods like they used to. If they did then the people wouldn't be scared of her and they would be able to see her for what she really is. Orochi had been causing lots of trouble and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it until a warrior was born. Not just any warrior but the Chosen One. One with heroic blood pumping inside of him. One who would sacrifice himself for his lover like she did.

She could still remember him. She kissed him goodbye before she pushed Orochi down to this world. She could just see his golden hair under his wig. If only he were here to comfort her. To tell her how much he loved her. If only her true love was here. Little did she know, Waka will see her again pretty soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Waka woke up he was in slight pain but definitely better than the battle on the Celestial Plain. He saw that he was in a hut, probably the man with the wolf mask's hut. He then remembered the man and got to his feet. His flute was on the floor by where he was lying and the sword that was around his waist was digging into his knee but he didn't complain. Waka deserved a little punishment for the huge crime his tribe-his own blood had done.

Waka peered out and saw a land of snow but it wasn't snowing heavily. Suddenly, the wolf masked man popped up in front of Waka and he fell backwards and drew his sword.

"Don't worry young warrior," the wolf masked man said. "I will not harm you but I do have some questions for you. My name is Hozumi and I am the village elder." Young warrior? If only he knew how old Waka really was.

"Where…am I?" Those were the only words Waka managed to say.

"You collapsed when you arrived and that was at the same time that ship crashed into the lake. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Waka couldn't tell them too much or they would punish him for being a member of the Moon Tribe, who tried to kill the Celestials and succeeded.

"I came from the heavens where gods lived but… my god! They're dead! Yet I Waka, the god's gift to man, have been able to escape from the Ark of Yamato." Waka felt his guilt trying to take over but he knew he could help right this wrong he caused.

"The Ark of Yamato? That's the name of the ship?" Waka nodded "What happened on the ship?" Waka remembered the screams. The blood. Death in every corner and the guilt was too much to bare. He wanted to kill himself for the crime he committed even if he didn't know about it. He just wanted a way to right this big mistake even if it costs him his happiness. _What happiness? _He thought. _Ma chérie is dead. Killed by a demon and the gods will never forgive me for my mistake._ He put his hand in front of his face to hide his tears from Hozumi but there was no need.

"Waka," He said softly. "there is no need to fear us. We just want answers to our questions." Waka slowly nodded moving his hands down. "We just want to know what happened on the ark and if we are in anymore danger."_Wait. _Waka thought. _The damage has already been done? Or is that…that monster Orochi still alive? If only Ma chérie was still alive. She really would help me out just knowing that she is alive. _

"I…can't talk about it…yet because…the look in their eyes…unforgettable" Waka shuddered at the memory of the deaths. Waka's chest suddenly hurt bad and he cried out in pain.

"Waka? Are you alright?" Waka tried to answer but his voice was stuck inside his throat. Waka fell on his back grasping his chest in pain then his body went limp. "WAKA! Quick he needs help!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A white wolf in a tortured village sheltered by a guardian tree.__ She misses you, wants you to come and help her fight the evil serpent._ That voice. Every time he falls unconscious he hears that voice. Telling him stuff that is yet to come. He didn't hear it before when he fell unconscious; probably the poison had drowned out the voice. A white wolf? Not very common to see a proud creature like that.

Waka woke up. He was still in the hut and the sickness seemed to have past. He still felt out of place. His guilt for the deaths was affecting his confidence he used to have. He wanted Amaterasu to comfort him. Wake him up and tell him this was just a nightmare but he knew that would never happen.

"Waka! You're awake!" Hozumi shouted that gave Waka a head ache. "You've been unconscious for a whole day and we're in trouble at the lake!" _A whole day! _Waka thought. _Trouble at the lake?__ Ah contraire no! The demons! They're after me! I have to escape and find Kamiki village!_

Waka picked up his flute and ran out into the blizzard.

"Where are you going?" Waka turned to see Hozumi running after him.

"Far away. To Kamiki village and keep away from the demons. Its me they're after! I must run until I can stop them." Waka called back and started running again.

"Beware of the white wolf Shiranui Waka!" That was the last he will hear of Hozumi.

_We want the Moon warrior. Find him and bring him to me. Or I will plunge this world into darkness. _A voice that sounded as dark as evil itself. It was talking about Waka! He didn't stop. He needed to find a cave and teleport to Kamiki village but he will have to be quick if he wants to survive. He found a cave and he disappeared into a cloud of glitter. Heading to a reunion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quiet without her lover around. Waka and his flute he always kept close by. Amaterasu wished that Waka could just play his flute and take his wig off and run after her in a big chase. But he was up there with the Celestials and she was down here being feared by the mortals. Stuck inside a wolf's body. How she wished she could just walk up to Waka and tell him how much she loved him but her voice had been stolen also. Wolves can't talk but she could understand people but she felt guilty unable to reply.

_Damn you! _She howled at the heavens. _Why couldn't it just be me and Waka for at least one day? Now I'm never going to see him again in my human like form. All because of that stupid snake demon!__ When the time comes you will be sorry, Orochi!_ She loathed that name and she spat whenever she used it. She couldn't talk but if there were any wolves nearby then they might be able to understand her.

A sound. A flute. High up in the guardian tree Konohana, a figure was standing on a branch playing his flute.

"Hark…the call of the heavens, the earth, the sea." The figure said when he finished playing the flute. "They summon me forth to defeat evil." Amaterasu couldn't make it out who it was but the voice sounded strangely familiar. The figure jumps down and lands with his back towards her. He wore a weird combination of clothes, a flute in his right hand and a pinkish wig.

_No…it…can't be! _Amaterasu barked hopefully. _Yes it's him! My lover is still alive!_

"Waka, the gods gift to man is here, bonjour." The figure said.

_Bonjour indeed my pink haired friend.__Together again at last._Amaterasu thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The White wolf barked happily when she heard his name. Did she know him?

"My white canine friend, I have come to put an end to this curse I have caused and you-" Waka pointed his flute at the wolf. "- are one of the curses." The wolf barked clearly annoyed and seemed to be trying to tell him something but he didn't understand Wolf Talk. If only Shaberi was here. He was a member of the Moon Tribe and could understand any language and Wolf Talk was one of them.

Waka pulled out his sword, Pillow Talk, and the wolf pulled out a divine instrument that looked familiar to Waka. _No she couldn't be… _Waka thought. _Ma chérie is dead. I saw her turn into a ball of white flames. _The wolf barked trying to tell Waka something important but he couldn't understand.

"Enough talk, my little white friend, just go for it." Waka jumped towards the white wolf which dodged his swipe with ease. The wolf could've attacked him while his back was turned but she didn't. Instead she showed him her divine instrument, barking at him, trying to get him to understand. Waka made a sword appear in his hand and he threw it at the white wolf. Suddenly, the sword came flying back and knocked him off balance.

A bomb appeared next to Waka and exploded but he rolled out the way to avoid the blast. The white wolf reminded him of Amaterasu's attacks when they fought against Orochi together. He wasn't very helpful to her by throwing up on the floor and cursing in French every now and then. The white wolf then howled and a tree nearby bloomed.

The white wolf then stood there staring into Waka's eyes and finally he got the message. In her eyes, Waka saw a goddess who was lonely and wanted someone who would comfort her through her hour of need. The goddess who sacrificed her life for the person she cared for the most. His goddess who really needed him to help her.

_A white wolf in a tortured village sheltered by a guardian tree.__ She misses you, wants you to come and help her fight the evil serpent. _The prophecy Waka had heard when he fell unconscious was about this village and this wolf. This wolf was the goddess who saved his life and kissed him for the first time.

"Ma…ma chérie? Is that…you?" Waka asked unable to believe it. The white wolf barked happily and bowed to Waka. Waka felt a tear fall down his cheek and Amaterasu jumped on him and licked his face till he was covered in wolf slobber. Waka laughed and tried to pull Amaterasu off and eventually did.

After Amaterasu calmed down, Waka's expression turned into a serious look and Amaterasu could tell something big had happened while she was away and she was only gone for a few days!

"Ma chérie…" Waka started unable to think what Amaterasu's reaction will be if she was told the truth. "I have done something terrible…"

* * *

Dun,dun,duuuuuuunnnnnn!!!!!!!  
Eh hem had a moment there. To be continued...again,again.  
Sorry for the last minute adjustments but some people got confused so if made it a little easier to read(I hope)  
There is a big delay on The Chosen Rider. If you people are getting fed up soooooorrrryyyy.  
My friend is unusually bored of her computer and I cannot believe I just said that!  
Anyway she WILL add another chapter soon. Review please-puppy dog eyes- 


	4. STILL in the Land of Mortals

OMG hi readers sorry for the delay but i tried to make this chapter as cute as possible.  
This chapter is longer than i thought it should be but oh well its worth it (i hope).  
AmmyxWaka stuff here and they have got Ishaku to mess it up.  
I also noticed that the tree Konohana wasn't around at this time so sorry for my mistake.  
Shinto, Ikuko and Yamatai I made up just to let you know.  
Story time! AmmyxWaka time!

* * *

STILL In the Land of Mortals

Amaterasu and Waka were sitting nearby the guardian tree Konohana with nobody else in sight. Waka really didn't want to tell Amaterasu the bad news but he had no choice. He took a deep breath and began with his story.

"After you fell to this world with Orochi, the Celestials were losing against the demons so I told them to get inside the Ark of Yamato so we could escape. I had been driving it away from the Celestial Plain when I heard some screams. The door blasted open and I saw a couple of demons. I killed the first one but the ark shook and dived down towards the earth."

Waka took another deep breath as telling Amaterasu this hurt him. "I ran through the door and saw countless monsters killing and… devouring the Celestials…I saw them die…and I couldn't help them."

Waka shuddered at the memory. Amaterasu barked at him to continue "Sorry ma chérie… its just I feel guilty because… the Moon Tribe tried to kill them and they left me to die with you because…" Waka's cheeks went red, as he felt reluctant to tell Amaterasu why he stayed. Amaterasu wagged her tail when she saw Waka's cheeks redden.

"Well you know don't you Amaterasu?" Amaterasu nodded. " I managed to escape by opening the door but I heard the ark crash into a lake in Kamui."

"Did someone mention Kamui?" a tiny voice said that made Waka jump. Behind the guardian tree was an orange light and if Waka looked carefully he could see a little person. "I live there! Did you like it? Tell me you loved it."

"Excuse moi!" Waka wasn't happy. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"If you hear people talking about demons and gods and stuff, wouldn't you eavesdrop? I mean how many people talk about stuff like that!?" Waka looked at Amaterasu questioningly who shook her head.

"Who are you?" Waka asked pointing his flute at the ball of light.

"I'm Ishaku, chief of the Poncles." Waka looked at him blankly "The creatures that help the gods, also known as Celestial envoys. I know you are Waka and a member of the so-called Moon Tribe and this wolf is a god called… Amaterasu was it?" Amaterasu barked a reply. "Let's just go with Ammy. An ark has fallen by the lake? That's a good story pretty boy I must write that down."

"Why didn't I prophesise about an annoying bug?" Waka said quietly.

"I'm not a bug! I'm a Poncle ya half baked prophet!" Ishaku glowed red in anger.

"Excuse moi! You don't have to go all hot under the collar!" Waka replied obviously hurt by that remark. Amaterasu barked to stop the fighting. Waka walked off in a huff and played his flute to calm himself down. Amaterasu sat next to Waka to comfort him. Ishaku was busy drawing on a scroll that was titled: Man of the Moon.

"Ma chérie." Amaterasu looked up at her life that had stopped playing his flute. "Do you remember what I told you before you fell?" Amaterasu shook her head but Waka knew that she remembered but told her anyway. "Orochi can only be defeated by the power of the chosen one, Nagi. You must stay here ma chérie but I cannot." Amaterasu gave a whimper. "The world is in danger and you cannot leave this village so I will fight the demons Amaterasu, for I must repay somehow for my mistake."

"The mistake was that you were born?" Ishaku asked and Waka grabbed his sword and threw it dangerously close to him. "Hey watch it! You nearly hit me!"

"Pity I missed. Well Amaterasu, my little bouncing friend, I must bid you adieu." Waka gave Amaterasu a quick hug and ran off towards Shinshu Field.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Something most definitely wasn't right. For starters the sky was black and could start pouring it down at any moment and second he could hear growling coming from an island past a gate. Waka felt bad by leaving Amaterasu but he had to do it. This world could be destroyed and it was his fault so he wanted to do something. Nobody lived in Shinshu Field anymore since the demons moved in but they ignored Waka since he had his sword Pillow Talk glowing green warning them back.

"Ma chérie," Waka said to himself to keep the silence at bay. "I'm sorry. I was a fool to believe in the Moon Tribe yet it was in my blood. I didn't only stay with you because I could drive the Ark of Yamato away. I…" He was determined to say the words. "I love you." He jumped off to find shelter away from the demons.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So Ammy," Ishaku was yet again asking Amaterasu the same question. "do you love that half baked prophet?"

_That's my little secret you little glowing midget!_ Amaterasu said but Ishaku didn't understand her (wolf talk is a very complicated language and shouldn't be learned by humans unless you want to get ripped to pieces by us wolves) but he knew that he asking embarrassed her.

"Ammy and Waka sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ishaku sang and Amaterasu tried to silence him by stuffing him in her mouth. After a few moments, she opened her mouth and Ishaku came tumbling out, fell on the ground and began his deathly annoying rant.

"EWW! WOLF GERMS!" Having a shower in the dark most certainly didn't amuse Ishaku. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU THICK HEADED LUMP OF FUR! FEAR ME AS I USE MY SWORD DENJINMARU AGAINST YOU!" Ishaku had turned into an evil red colour but Amaterasu just walked away. "Hey furball! Where ya goin'?" Amaterasu didn't answer.

She came to water next to a warrior's house. The warrior was called Shinto. He was lazy and was hardly a hero he claims to be. He became a warrior after his parents were killed by demons. His mother was a sacrifice and his father fought the demons in revenge but didn't come back. He had a crush for the brew maker in the village called Ikuko. She made the best brew but since the demons came she was growing out of business but Shinto was her best customer. Kamiki Village was cut off from the rest of Nippon because the demons kill anyone who gets out of the village. Amaterasu was there to help them but the people thought she had come to take them away.

Amaterasu sighed as she saw her own reflection. _How can I be with Waka if I'm not human-like anymore?_ She thought. _Why? For the first time in a long time I thought I would never be alone again because I would have Waka. Damn those demons! _She, for the first time, felt weak and useless because she fell to this world to save the only person who kept her happy whenever he saw her. She felt more alone than ever and just wanted to run back to Waka and tell him how much she loved him. She couldn't. Her voice had gone and she promised to him she would stay here and wait until the time was right.

"Ammy?" Amaterasu turned her head to see Ishaku was glowing orange and also looked slightly guilty. "You really do love him, don't you?" Amaterasu nodded her head slowly knowing it would be useless to lie about it. "I'm sorry about making fun of you. I'm gonna go get some food so I'll be back and we can sort this out." Ishaku bounced off to get some supplies while Amaterasu stood looking at the water dreading what could happen to Waka all alone in this world he has never been to.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The forest was big and full of wildlife. Waka loved being so high in the trees where nothing could get him. He had a good view of everything and could spot a nearby field where it looked like hadn't been affected by the demons…yet. Nobody lived in this forest called Agata Forest because demons had taken over Shinshu Field and nobody was strong enough to fend off Orochi. If neither he nor Amaterasu could defeat him then what chance did they have? Except Nagi that is since he had it in his blood. It was in his blood to defeat Orochi once and for all.

Waka played his flute and the wind blew nicely that eased his pain of guilt and being alone. He hated being alone now since he found a way to escape it. Amaterasu was his life and he had to leave her for a while to help her. He was thinking if he really did the right thing, leaving her to look after the village while he tried to help rid the evil that will soon consume Nippon if left alone. Alone. That word is the word Waka hated the most now.

"Amaterasu," Waka said to himself when he stopped playing. "I'm sorry I left you but I will make it up to you. I will come back and when I do… you'll soon see." He lay down and went to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ishaku came back to greet Amaterasu but she was lonely and needed comfort. Ishaku then made a decision since the people fear her she will need a companion. He will travel with Amaterasu and help her like a Celestial Envoy he should be. He wanted to travel to write about the mysteries of Nippon and now he met this god who was in love with a person who was born on the moon!

"Amaterasu," Ishaku said and bounced up to Amaterasu's head. "I have made a decision. I will help you with your 'love problem'. You need company to keep it at bay so I will be here to…"

_Annoy me to death? _Amaterasu said. _Ruin my love with Waka? Give me an even worse life that I am already having?_

"No nothing that bad." Ishaku said since he knew by the barks of Amaterasu that it meant she thought he was going to be bad news. "I'll just be around to beat back that loneliness for your half baked prophet."

_Will you stop calling him that!? _Amaterasu said. _You may not like him but I'd rather him than you by far. At least he still cares about me even if I have been turned into a wolf. How I wish I were a normal goddess again._

"All this for a prophet." Ishaku complained, "You're a goddess for peat's sake! You can't just give up because you love this guy who caused all this! Think Ammy! Fight like wolves do or so help me I will go find that prophet and shout in his face that you are giving up on your duty because you love him!" That made Amaterasu jump but he was right. Waka would want her to fight these demons even if it meant being separated. He would never forgive her if she gave up on her duty.

_For once you glowing dust bunny you are right. _Amaterasu said. _Waka would want me to fight these excuses for life forms even if it meant separation, which will never happen. For now he may be gone but he will be back once he is done with his business._

"Glad to hear." Ishaku said. Amaterasu ran off towards Shinshu Field to fight off the demons to get some exercise and get those old skills back again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey you!" the first guard shouted at Waka. "Where do you think you're going?" He had gone through Taka Pass where a refreshing wind always blew, over the Big Drawbridge, walked tiredly across Ryoshima Coast and he had reached the gate that kept evil away from Sei-an City.

"I have a message for your leader or queen as most people around here put it." Waka answered and the guards seemed a bit wary because of his slight French accent.

"We can't trust you yet." The second guard said which annoyed Waka. "Where are you from?" _You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. _Waka thought. _I'm not going to give up since I had to leave ma chérie to get here so I could tell your queen the danger that lies with this world._

"I have come from Kamiki village." Waka said instead. Only the queen can learn the truth about his past and who he really was. For now he will play Waka- the warrior from Kamiki.

"Kamiki! He can come in." The first guard said to the other guard.

"He may be a demon in disguise." The second guard suggested. "His accent is weird and he holds a flute and wears weird clothes that I have never seen."

"He comes from Kamiki and he is human." Oh how little did they know Waka wasn't exactly human. "He has travelled far and fought demons to get here. He deserves to go past."

"Very well but if he causes trouble I'm blaming you." The guards open the gate and Waka walks through.

"Merci monsieur." Waka said and the guards gave him a strange look. The city was buzzing with activity, which reminds Waka of his homeland. _No I can't think of them now._ Waka thought. _They betrayed Celestials and left me to die with them. This queen better be worth all the trouble._ As he walked towards the Aristocrat area, the people of the city gave him strange looks. It wasn't everyday they saw a person come into Sei-an City wearing odd clothes and carrying a flute.

The guards at the queen's home just let him past without stopping him. Was the queen expecting him? It would be good if she were. He went in to find a lift that was waiting for him. Once he got to the top floor he saw her. The queen was beautiful and didn't seem surprised to see him in front of her wearing weird clothes.

"Waka, member of the Moon Tribe, you have finally arrived." The queen said.

"What!?" Waka was surprised she knew so much before he even opened his mouth. "You know yet I haven't even opened my mouth to tell you a thing! How do you know?"

"I am Yamatai, ruler of Nippon, I saw a vision in the crystal ball of the Ark of Yamato falling down and you escaping." Yamatai said showing Waka the crystal ball.

"Yamatai this world is in grave danger." Waka explained "Demons were inside that ark and the ark is open so the demons can escape and cause all sorts of disasters. The world will become…" Waka thought for a moment. Was the ruler going to believe him or was she helping the demons? "…like what happened to my would've-been-my-home."

"Where do you originally come from?" Yamatai asked. Would she believe him?

"Madame I don't think you would believe me even if I told you." Waka replied.

"I would because you could help me," Yamatai replied. "but I need to know where you come from. You know what happened aboard the ark and you know how to end the demons rampage."

"Very well madame, I came from the moon and I escaped from the Ark of Yamato. The Celestials died in the ark and I couldn't save them. If you need my help to fight the demons, then I shall gladly help."

"But you must obey my orders as sometimes I see things in the crystal ball and I don't want you to risk your life."

"Tres bien. What should I do now? A god called Amaterasu can end the curse in Kamiki village and I must visit her sometime to make sure she's alright."

"Make a base for now and a team of strong humans who can fight off demons and keep Sei-an city safe. You will be known as the Tao Master Waka and you shall be captain of the Tao Troopers."

"Tres bien madame. I will leave for Kamiki village after I have done that to check on ma chérie."

"Ma chérie? Your French accent can be most unusual sometimes…Tao Master." Waka chuckled.

"Au revoir baby." Waka left the room and went down the lift. He then left the building and spent his time playing his flute and he prayed silently for Amaterasu's safety. _Ma chérie _Waka thought. _Soon I'll be back and then we could spend some time together and maybe fight together again like the old days. Don't worry, you will not be alone as long as I live._

_

* * *

_Aww! Ain't that cute. anyway still more to come (not much more though)  
The final chapter will be up next and it has a sad ending so get your tissues ready.  
If you don't like AmmyxWaka (why are you reading this anyway?) then get ready for a celebration (thought I will hate those who do celebrate).  
Review please and watch out for the next chapter (don't forget your tissues). 


	5. 100 Years Later in the Land of Mortals

YAY! I have finished writing The Chosen Rider in my book. 63A4 PAGES LONG!!!??? THAT'S RIDICULOUS!!!  
Ah hem anyway I warned you all before that this ending will not be a happy one and this is your final warning:  
**GET YOUR TISSUES READY IF YOU WANT TO READ THIS  
THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING  
**Did that get your attention? Good. Slight NagixNami but loads of AmmyxWaka here.  
Read on if you dare.

* * *

100 Years Later in the Land of Mortals

Waka knew the drill. It's the Kamiki festival where Orochi would have his human sacrifice. He was fed up of not being able to save the people's life from the demon but he couldn't beat it. All he could do was dispel the barrier at the Moon Cave so Orochi could have his sacrifice dinner. He felt useless but he saw Amaterasu every year after the sacrifice was made. Waka also went to Shinshu Field to kill demons to express his anger.

Waka looked at the black sky. The sky of Shinshu Field was dark again but he knew today was going to be different. Nami was the next sacrifice but Nagi was her lover. Nagi the Chosen one. It was nearly time for Orochi's life to end. Little did he know another was going to find peace today. Waka made his way to the Moon Cave to dispel the barrier.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's that day again," everyone had gathered near the turnip field in Kamiki waiting for the arrow to tell them who to sacrifice. "Must our village suffer anymore? This will be our 100th sacrifice since Orochi came." Mr Grapefruit told everyone. Amaterasu was nearby Nagi's house watching the meeting take part.

_Mr Grapefruit? _Amaterasu said to her companion Ishaku who could understand Amaterasu better than most people could except Waka. _What kind of name is that?_

"Don't ask me." Ishaku answered "He is the village elder so we can't really complain but that warrior Nagi. Honestly, how can he call himself 'the greatest warrior ever' if he can't even last 5 minutes fighting you."

_Looks can be deceiving. _Amaterasu said. _Waka said he is the only one who can kill Orochi and I must help him do that but he is starting to get on my nerves, fighting me every time he comes across me._

"Shiranui!" Amaterasu turned to come face to face with Nagi. "This time you will be defeated by the greatest warrior ever!"

_Yeah I don't think so you lazy bum._ Amaterasu said and Ishaku giggled at this joke. He was hiding inside Amaterasu's thick fur so nobody could see him. People in the village knew him so he 'disappeared' to avoid trouble. _Can't you be like normal heroes and just attack first, ramble later?_

"Your kidnapping days are over! I have you now!" Nagi shouted and attacked Amaterasu. She didn't bother to move and just power slashed him away. She then jumped off towards Shinshu Field to meet with her lover one last time before she goes into battle.

_I have no idea how much use you are going to be but if Waka says you'll win then I'll do it. Waka would never lie to me and I believe in him more than anyone else._ Ishaku didn't complain about Amaterasu talking about Waka like that even though he hated the prophet. He just didn't trust him, his eyes always scared him as he saw the eyes were filled with guilt and the fact he saw the death of the Celestials. He wasn't really a person you could trust especially if he loved your companion who is also your best friend. Soon he will see how much Waka loved Amaterasu.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Waka has been trying to dispel the barrier for 10 minutes now and he still couldn't use the power of the Serpent Crystal. Using the Serpent Crystal he can dispel the barrier with it. He sat cross-legged in front of the barrier and it was taking him longer to dispel it than before.

_Still can't dispel the barrier Waka?_ Amaterasu asked Waka. _Can't I help it is almost time to end it?_

"I know ma chérie." Waka said without opening his eyes. "It's just I'm nervous as finally we can be rid of this nonsense."

"That's not the real reason is it prophet." Ishaku said.

"Indeed my little bouncing friend, you know very well why I'm nervous." Waka answered trying not to lose his concentration.

"It's because you love a wolf." Ishaku mocked Waka.

_Ishaku! _Amaterasu barked. _Waka can't dispel the barrier if you keep on making fun of him. Don't listen to him my lover he's just jealous because he can't find a life._

"Hey! I have a better life than he does. His kind killed the Celestials, what kind of life is that!?"

"Enough!" Waka shouted as quietly as he could and still kept his focus. "I can't dispel the barrier with you two arguing." Amaterasu and Ishaku fell silent. "Merci and also, my little bouncing friend, ma chérie isn't actually a wolf. Ma chérie is a fine woman who loved all living things." Amaterasu's heart skipped a beat. He didn't say she _was _a fine woman, he said she _is _a fine woman. Amaterasu wanted to kiss him the wolfy way but he needed to concentrate. She just walked around and waited patiently until Waka was able to open the barrier before Nagi found them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! Nami, his love, couldn't be the next sacrifice…could she? Nagi didn't want to believe it but it was true. The white plumed arrow has marked her house and she ran to fetch her sacrificial robe. Nagi ran to Nami to tell her his plan.

"My love, I have only one chance left to be rid of Shiranui and Orochi. The greatest warrior Nagi, requests that I borrow your robe and go to be sacrificed in your place." Typical he always calls himself that yet he has lost every time he battled Shiranui, which was 365 times (one for every day this year).

"Nagi…if you die then…the village will be destroyed." Nami said desperately.

"Don't worry my love." Nagi replied, "I am the greatest warrior in all of Nippon and I will not lose. First I shall deal with Orochi then I shall get rid of Shiranui." Little did he know his wish would come true.

"Ok Nagi." Nami said. "Go and defeat Orochi and bring happiness back to Nippon." Nagi quickly put the robe on over his clothes and ran off to the Moon Cave.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Waka finally could use the power of the Serpent Crystal to dispel the barrier that blocks the way to the Moon Cave. He sat up and spreads his arms out. He then twirled around and got the Serpent Crystal out and left it floating in the air in front of the barrier. Waka got his sword out and did a few tricks (no idea why but hey).

"Yeah prophet can't we just get on with it before Nagi gets here." Ishaku said after waiting impatiently. Waka stabbed his sword into the ground underneath the Serpent Crystal and began playing his flute. _Waka, _Amaterasu thought, _no matter how many times you play your flute you always capture my heart._ The barrier then got sucked into the Serpent Crystal and the crystal disappeared. Waka picked up his sword and put it back where it belongs.

"Well ma chérie," Waka said turning to face Amaterasu. "this is it. I must bid you adieu but before I do…" Waka then gave Amaterasu a French kiss. "Au revoir baby." Waka jumped off over the Moon Cave, as he wanted to see Amaterasu's fighting skills and help out when they needed it.

_Waka just…he just…_Amaterasu said.

"Ammy and Waka sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ishaku sang and was expecting to get 'eaten' again but Amaterasu was too shocked to even hear Ishaku. That kiss was something unexpected as Waka wasn't really the kind to show his feelings. He is a man of mystery as all the Moon Tribe Members were.

_Is it me or is it hot in here? _Amaterasu said as she felt her 'cheeks' go red (do wolves have cheeks?).

"It is just you furball." Ishaku said still laughing. "Your cheeks have gone red." Amaterasu looked at the floor in embarrassment but inside she secretly wished that he would come back and take her away back to the Celestial Plain where they could run around with no one to stop them but she knew that wouldn't happen…yet. Maybe when the demons are gone but for now she needs to focus on killing Orochi.

Amaterasu went to the Moon Cave and found what looked like Orochi's belly in (yes IN) the ground. She didn't want to wake Orochi before Nagi got here so she jumped up to what looked like a spiral walkway leading underground. She sat there and waited till the hero will come and (hopefully) end the life of the demon Orochi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Nagi reached the Moon Cave entrance. He wasn't sure but it felt like someone had been here recently. First every other time there was a barrier blocking the way to the Moon Cave and second there were footprints on the floor. The footprints were weird, one was canine like, probably by a wolf, and the other was like someone was wearing stilts and sat cross-legged on the floor nearby where the barrier was supposed to be. His thoughts were cut short by an earthquake and a loud roar that came from a huge demon. Everything happened so quickly next, one minute Nagi was standing at the entrance, the next he was in the Moon Cave staring at eight snakeheads with a body of a mountain with a bell on top. Nagi was staring at the great Orochi.

"O he who seeks power," Orochi said in a demon-like voice. "Why is it that you have come here? Have you come to sacrifice your life instead of your beloved?"

"I am…the greatest warrior Nagi and… I have come to challenge you Orochi. Your sacrificial dinner is over." Nagi said but it had little confidence in his voice. For good reason. Orochi is MASSIVE and has eight heads that represent different elements. Orochi roared and accepted the challenge.

Nagi leapt up at Orochi with his sword Tohenboku and sliced at Orochi's head. There was two problems: one Orochi's skin is like steel and two he couldn't see since it was night and there were no stars that night. Nagi fought gallantly trying hard to damage Orochi's hide but it was like steel and left nary a scratch.

Eventually Nagi dropped to the floor in fatigue and knew he was staring death in the face. He stood there waiting for his death to come and prayed that it would be a swift death.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Amaterasu couldn't wait any longer. She jumped out of nowhere and landed between Orochi and Nagi.

"Shiranui?" Nagi said under his breath. "What are… you doing here?"

_Come to save your fat ass, which you find so difficult to keep safe. _Amaterasu replied and barked at Orochi. _Come on then you big snake! Time for you to pay for hurting and ruining my beloved's life!_

"O wild god of the heavens, who is it you talk about?" Orochi asked (I ask which head is doing the talking?)

_I think you know very well whom I'm talking about. _Amaterasu said. _The member of the Moon Tribe you poisoned and nearly killed back on the battle on the Celestial Plain._

"You were foolish as to sacrifice your life for a worthless being." Orochi mocked.

_He isn't a worthless being!_ Amaterasu barked. _He is my life and I would hate to go on living if he is dead. You will pay for that remark you useless excuse for a living worm! _Orochi roared with hate and Amaterasu jumped up at him and the battle had begun.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Little did anyone know, Waka was watching the battle from high up where he couldn't get spotted by Orochi. He was praying hard for Amaterasu to succeed. He had also heard every word Orochi said and could tell by the way Amaterasu barked angrily at Orochi that she was defending him. It was difficult to understand what Amaterasu had said since wolf talk is mainly movements but the angry barks told him that she was doing what he thinks she was.

"Ma chérie," Waka said silently to himself. "remember only Nagi can kill Orochi. I don't want you to risk your life in a battle that you knew you couldn't win. I love you too much for you to waste your life to that serpent." Waka went back to praying hard for Amaterasu's victory.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Amaterasu was fighting very well but since Orochi had a barrier she knew at this rate she couldn't win. Nagi then took out what looked like sake and tossed it into the patterns seen on the floor (have a look when you battle Orochi on the game it is there every time). Amaterasu could see one of the heads (please don't ask me which one) stare at the glistening golden sake. She then had an idea.

_Hey stupid snake! _She barks but she found it difficult to say it, as her fur was wet with blood. _Is that really all you've got? You're pathetic! Show me what you really can do without making a complete fool of yourself! _Orochi roared with hate and Amaterasu made her move. She used her Celestial brush (aka her tail) and made the sake go straight into the demon's mouth. Orochi swallowed it and his head started losing consciousness but was still able to attack Amaterasu.

Amaterasu repeated this to three other heads and she then climbed up Orochi's back and rung the bell till it broke. Orochi's body lowered into the ground but his heads were still above attacking Amaterasu. She was exhausted and her fur was red all over and she couldn't last much longer.

Orochi saw a chance to end it but Amaterasu didn't give up. She heard that while she was fighting Orochi, Nagi recovered and was praying for the moon to shine and give him the power to end Orochi's life. Amaterasu made that happen by howling at the sky and a crescent moon appeared. Nagi pointed his sword at the moon and the light shone on the sword, which then glowed gold!

"What kind of trickery is this?" Nagi asked staring at his new sword.

_Oh for gods sake! _Amaterasu barked weakly. _You were going on and on about how strong you were a moment ago now you're going to stop fighting because your sword glows gold._

"It must be the gods." Nagi said, as he didn't hear Amaterasu. "They aid me in my fight against Orochi. I shall take this gift with honour." Nagi leapt up at Orochi and slashed seven of his heads off. That left one standing head. "Now for the most secret of Nagi's moves…CELESTIAL CLEAVER!" he jumped incredibly high and slashed Orochi's final head in half. The fight was over.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Waka couldn't bear it any longer. His life was dying on the battlefield and he wasn't there to comfort her in her final hour. He had to be there for her.

"MA CHÉRIE!" Waka shouted and jumped down to aid Amaterasu. She turned her head slightly and tried to stand but it was too much. Waka collapsed to his knees beside Amaterasu's dying body and, for the first time, dropped his flute. "Amaterasu…you can't die…not like this." Waka said through his tears and he picked up Amaterasu's head since she was too weak to lift it.

_Waka…you are my life but…I cannot survive…you are all I…have left. Live…happily and I will…be happy. _Amaterasu said painfully but Waka understood what she said.

"I understand ma chérie but…what will I be… able to do when you are…gone?" Waka asked trying to stop the tears from falling.

_Waka my love…you should try and…repay for your mistake…for the gods…I forgave you from the…day you told me the bad…news. I love you more than you could…ever know._

"I love you too…ma chérie…I will make you proud…"

_Goodbye…my life…my love… _Amaterasu then died in Waka's arms. Waka hugged Amaterasu's dead body, picked up his flute and stood up.

"I'm sorry…ma chérie…I love you…goodbye." Waka walked slowly away but was stopped by a confused Nagi.

"Who are you and did Shiranui just-?" Nagi asked.

"Take her to Kamiki village and tell…the people the truth. Make a statue for her bravery and honour her. Thank you Nagi." Waka then walked off to find Ishaku (he hadn't entered the cave otherwise the barrier would close as only two people can pass it at a time). Ishaku was unnerved to see Waka had been crying and Amaterasu wasn't by his side.

"What have you done with Ammy ya half-baked prophet?" He asked accusing Waka of hurting her.

"Go to Kamiki and find out for yourself." Waka simply said and he walked off to his long journey back to the capital. Ishaku bounced off to Kamiki village and found the villagers had been mourning for Amaterasu's death. He then ran off to find Waka in Shinshu Field sitting in a tree and he was playing his flute.

"Erm…Waka I'm sorry." Ishaku apologised to Waka.

"Don't worry my little bouncing friend," Waka replied but he was obviously upset. "Ma chérie told me to carry on living for her…and I shall. I shall return to my duties and fight in honour of Amaterasu. You should return home, Celestial Envoy."

"I shall Waka and I won't forget old Ammy." Ishaku then bounced off in the direction of Kamiki village. Waka played his flute and fought the tears, which constantly threatened to fall. He then rolled over onto his back and prayed that Amaterasu's spirit is flying off to heaven and he then fell asleep. In the morning he shall return to Sei-an City and continue to work under Amaterasu's honour. Amaterasu gave him a mission and he will do it gladly, for he loved her.

* * *

The End...well the rest of the story continues on the game.  
-sniff- Aww poor poor Waka. How can you survive 100 years with no Amaterasu?  
Wonder how many people cried when you read this story? I nearly did!  
Oh and before I forget I am going to write a sequal to The Chosen Rider and it shall be called: Trauma Center Dragoon's Opinion. I shall update it as soon as I finish updating the other.  
Review please and don't celebrate that Amaterasu is dead or I will get Isis and we'll come knocking at your door with an angry mob of AmmyxWaka fans!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
If your review contains cries then I shall comfort you in your hour of sorrow.


End file.
